1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus having a header connector adapted for use with an IC pack, such as a memory card, and, more particularly, to a connector apparatus having a function to eject an IC pack from the header connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are header connectors for IC packs which are provided with various attachments, such as a locking member for preventing the undesired ejection of a loaded IC pack, an unlocking member for unlocking the IC pack, and/or an eject member for facilitating the removal of the IC pack for replacement.
Since they are permanently attached to the header connector, however, these members are subject to the following problems:
The header connector requires the use of the aforesaid various members, depending on the application. However, if the members are integral with the connector, as in the prior art arrangement described above, the connector must be selected corresponding to the way a header is used. If the use of the header is changed after the connector is once mounted on a circuit board, therefore, the connector itself must be replaced. Meanwhile, the header connector is treated with various chemicals when it is soldered to the circuit board. These chemicals may possibly damage the attached members or wash off lubricating oil thereon.